


Chocolatey Heaven Yuri x reader

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, mention of Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: The basis is the reader walking into the kitchen one day, and finding Yuuri there, sitting on the counter naked (except his underwear), holding a bowl of melted chocolate and drizzling it over himself.Ohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeah





	Chocolatey Heaven Yuri x reader

You hummed, only a bit, then sighed as you waited for the train to stop, so you could book it to your place, hoping you'd manage to actually beat the rain this time...  
  
Once the train rolled to a stop, you headed up and out, squeaking when you heard the distant strains of thunder and smelled rain on the air. You cursed yourself that you had not thought to bring an umbrella.  
  
Shaking your head, you thought it was no use now, and you rushed down the street, then caught the familiar lights of the Katsuki family's hot spring inn thing, and decided it was better to wait out the storm there.  
  
Rushing in, you did a weird little dance step turn, to avoid hitting Yuuri, whom had been coming out the door. You saw that he seemed to be panting a bit, and that Victor and Yurio were there too, so you assumed Vic had been doing something to him...  
  
Shaking your head, you realized his face was rather red for someone whom had been being teased or made out with, so you checked him just to be sure. "Yuuri! You have a low fever. You shouldn't be going anywhere!" you scolded.   
  
He huffed as he allowed you to lead him to his room, and he let you tend to him. Due to your quiet humming, and the gentility of your hands with the wet rag, he soon had fallen asleep. You stayed with him all evening, and woke up there the next afternoon.  
  
His mother told him to escort you back to your place, and he obliged, though (to you) he seemed oddly quiet. You told him he could stay over for lunch, if he liked, then went to take a shower. You were startled and confused when you returned, after going and tidying your bed and room a bit too, as you found him sitting on your counter.  
  
You wondered how he'd gotten out of his clothes so fast, then thought of Victor before shaking your head and scolding yourself. Nevertheless, you were pretty embarrassed when he began to dribble that chocolate down his body more. You knew he had good muscle tone and definition, he was still skating even though he no longer competed, but seeing him almost naked was making you flustered, especially seeing those muscles in person.  
  
Shaking yourself, you gulped as you said "Y-Yuuri...U-Um...Put your clothes back on, I'm going to make lunch." He pouted, and you squeaked when he reached out a hand to pull you towards him, when you moved past to get something you needed over there. You tried to look scolding, but found it hard when he looked at you that way. 'Y-Yuuri...I thought you liked Victor..."  
  
"(Name)- chan...I'm Bisexual. I can't like two people, of opposite genders?" he asked, and of course you flushed anew when you began to think of...Well, more mature happenings, things not for kids eyes, between Vic, Yuuri, and yourself. You shivered as you said "I-I guess you can..." then gasped when he hopped off the counter and pulled you along to your bedroom.  
  
You thought about this a moment, then decided you ought to just give in, considering you'd had a huge (if secret) crush on him awhile, and you closed and locked your bedroom door, pulling the curtains on the window. You followed his instructions, when he told you to lick his chest and belly clean, and he chuckled a bit as it seemed to tickle just the slightest.  
  
You flushed faintly when he pulled your shirt over your head, and he un-clipped your bra, letting it fall to the floor. You laid down on the bed, jerking slightly when he dribbled chocolate on you now, and realized he'd sneaked the bowl in here. Leaving the scolding, you panted and moaned as he began to lick the mess from your chest. "A-Ah, Yuuri!" you yelped, when he licked and sucked your nipples one at a time.  
  
Once finished with that, he purred a humanoid sound as he pulled your pants (or shorts) and panties off, and you blushed and covered your face. You gasped when he pushed a chocolate coated finger in, then soon it was joined by a second then a third. You whimpered softly, soon panting, then those fingers were replaced by a tongue, eagerly lapping up the chocolate and your juices...  
  
You squealed and squirmed a bit, and once satisfied of that he then began to prep himself, and you gasped and jerked as he pressed his rod inside of you. You moaned and bucked against him, as yes you were no virgin...You should have been mortified not to be a virgin for your actual crush, but he just smirked and kissed you, which alleviated any need for it. You actually didn't know why you'd let those two men touch you, different years of course, but now it fled your mind as Yuuri engulfed your senses and your brain, rocking you into the bed as you moaned and begged for it harder, faster, to which he complied. Soon, your energy was sapped and orgasm had been reached, and you panted as you fell asleep in his arms.  
  
 _End_

**Author's Note:**

> moved...
> 
> Yay, my first YOI reader fic
> 
> Critique or whatnot welcome, but no flames. It's my first time writing Yuuri x reader...  
> \------


End file.
